


Oh.

by ccleverr



Category: BBC Sherlock, Sherlock - Fandom, johnlock - Fandom
Genre: Awkward John, Established Relationship, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Mistake, Misunderstanding, proposal, relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-08
Updated: 2014-11-08
Packaged: 2018-02-24 13:23:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2582972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ccleverr/pseuds/ccleverr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John wants to take the next step in his relationship with Sherlock. He is not sure that Sherlock is on the same page.</p><p>A short fic based on this tumblr post: http://madhatterin221b.tumblr.com/post/102052450763</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh.

John got home late from his shift at the hospital, and he hadn't seen Sherlock in over twenty-four hours. Unacceptable. 

Of course, perhaps John didn't mind this. He'd been shagging the detective for nearly one year now, and as their relationship had developed, so had Sherlock's feelings. John could see that, and had spent the last week or so trying to gather the stones to ask Sherlock the big question.

The moment John opened the door, his heart started pounding madly. This was quickly stopped, however, when a tall man appeared and crowded his space, flinging his arms around John and squeezing him tightly, then waltzing over to the sofa to fling his entire body on it. 

"I've missed you. Why must you be gone so long?"

"I've had surgeries all day, Sherlock. I'm sorry. But now I'm all yours," he said, approaching his flatmate, boyfriend, best friend, whatever. He leaned down to kiss Sherlock's forehead. He knew how Sherlock hated intimacy, and anticipated the look of disgust which followed the kiss. After a year with the man, and even longer as a flatmate, John knew when to tell Sherlock was just using his expressions as a cover for his true emotion.

John sat down on the sofa, inviting Sherlock to let him get closer, but Sherlock's eyes flew open too soon and he bolted to the kitchen.

"Sherl- what's going... are you making dinner? Because if that smell is an experiment, it smells awfully good," John commented and followed Sherlock into the kitchen. His nerves returned as he watched the tall, pale, handsome man pull a roast out of the oven. He couldn't help but stare at the man's arse as Sherlock bent to check the temperature. "You never make dinner."

John was aware that his voice had now gone much softer, much gentler. He loved Sherlock. Sherlock knew this. He wanted to spend the rest of his life with this man. He wasn't sure if Sherlock knew that. 

"You were taking so long, and I was getting hungry, so..." Sherlock waved his arms wildly. John realized suddenly that Sherlock was not in a good mood. Maybe tonight was not the night to ask the question. Sherlock had never looked so distracted while still attempting to be mobile and useful. In fact, thinking back on it, John realized that Sherlock hadn't looked John in the eye since John arrived at the flat.

"Sherlock... is something wrong? Have you done something?"

Sherlock busied himself with setting the table, averting his eyes from John's cautious stare. "I've just made supper. I haven't done anything bad, if that's what you're asking."

John shook his head, trying to shake his uncertain emotions as well. Sherlock just didn't know what to do with himself with John gone, that was all. 

"Well... how have you been with me gone for so long?" John asked, taking his seat at the table. Sherlock brought the roast and potatoes over and took a seat as well. 

After a moment, Sherlock forced himself to look at John. "Miserable. I missed you. I've already told you."

"You could've come to visit me at the clinic, you know. I just can't get away from work sometimes," John said gently, reaching under the table to grab Sherlock's hand. 

Sherlock stood suddenly, then, and walked out of the kitchen. John, confused, decided to follow. He found Sherlock pacing in the living room.

"Sherlock, calm down."

"John, you keep me right. I dislike being away from you for so long. It is detrimental to my brain functions."

"Mhm," John agreed, slightly amused. He was pretty sure his absence meant more to Sherlock than that. At least, he hoped so. 

Sherlock carried on. "I need you to... to bounce ideas off of, to explain theories to, to work out the knots of my experiments..."

"Sherlock?"

"I need- what?"

"Is that all I'm useful to you for?" John asked, knowing the answer.

"John. Of course not. I made dinner for you tonight to attempt to show you... um. That I do think of you... of us... Oh, of course I bugger this up, though! Let me have the deductions and analysis and all of that- don't make me talk about feelings!"

John scrunched his brow. "I'm not making you do anything. Sherlock. Come here."

Sherlock shuffled towards John and wrapped his arms around John's waist, letting his hands fall on John's hips. 

John spoke quietly. "I love you."

"John."

"I know. I know that's difficult for you... to reciprocate, but I want you to know how _I_ feel." John pulled away from Sherlock and got down on one knee, suddenly at peace, knowing this was the right step to take. He looked up at Sherlock-

-and watched his face drop. Sherlock opened his mouth ever so slightly and breathed, "Oh, no."

John's stomach dropped, and he hastily stood. He could feel his face burning, but he tried to calm down. "Right. Well. That answers that, I suppose. I just thought..."

His eyes landed on a small box that Sherlock had removed from his suit coat. John closed his eyes, the image copied into his memory forever. Sherlock looked so composed in that moment, despite his apparent fit he had thrown about the flat just moments before.

John grinned at Sherlock, and Sherlock grinned back. "John, I love you. You say it all the time, and I wanted to be the one to make the grand gesture because I was too opposed to the idea of love and I thought a proposal would make up for that, but as it turns out, I love you."

"And we were both going to propose."

"Yes, well, that couldn't be helped, could it?"

"Long as we're on the same page," John murmured, and pulled Sherlock's lips to his.


End file.
